wazhackfandomcom-20200214-history
Djinni
Level: 10 Strength: 18 Dexterity: 8 Constitution: 7 Intelligence: 18 Wisdom: 18 Charisma: 6 Armour: 11 Exp: 5133/10000 Djinni are often encountered when rubbing a lamp. Depending on the dweomery of the lamp (blessed/uncursed/cursed) they might grant you a wish for freeing them; or they may say, "Fool, you disturbed my slumber!" and attack; or even simply say "Thank you!" and do nothing at all. Identifying a lamp before rubbing it is recommended as it will tell you if it has a djinni inside or if you're about to drop the weapons you have equipped (not usually a good thing in a dungeon full of monsters). After being identified, a lamp which states that "the oil seems to last forever!" in its subtext will always have a djinni in it, how that djinni will react to you freeing it depends entirely upon the lamp itself. * Blessed: 80% chance of 1 immediate wish, 10% "Thank you for freeing me", 10% "Fool, you disturbed my slumber". <Wishing mechanics, and commonly recommended wishes> * Cursed: 10% chance of 1 immediate wish, 10% "Thank you for freeing me", 80% "Fool, you disturbed my slumber". * 'Un'cursed: Any of the 3 results are equally possible. After granting you a wish, or simply thanking you without granting a wish, the djinni will simply stay where you summoned them until the end of the game. They will not aid you in any other way or speak with you further, and are best left alone - but can be attacked, which will naturally anger them. In no case will they simply disappear and thus they are a liability in regards to multi-target or AoE effects. Be careful where you spawn them and under what circumstances. Always generated wearing a +2 (large-sized) turban, holding either a wand of death or magic missile, and a scimitar. Tips * Once summoned, if the lamp was blessed (or uncursed and you're lucky enough to find the djinni happens to be charitable), you will have to immediately type in what you would like to wish for, much like a wand of wishing. While it is on no timer, you will not be able to take any other actions until you enter a valid wish (or fail to enter a valid wish 3 times, wasting the opportunity). There is no way of postponing this decision. For this reason, it is best you know exactly what you want to wish for before you rub the lamp. It is extremely recommended that you understand the wishing mechanics and possibilities before this. * As the above table suggests, rubbing a cursed lamp is a complete waste of a djinni at the very least (in addition to now having to face one of the toughest monsters in the game). Thereafter, rubbing an uncursed lamp is not too much better. They are absolutely always best being held onto until they are uncursed by any means, and then blessed via pouring holy water on them, or the services of a priest. While the latter may cost some gold, it is easily worth the sort of priceless items a djinni can give you. * Djinni are among the strongest creatures in the game. A strategy for an easier kill is to zap them with a wand of polymorph which has a high chance of turning it into a considerably weaker creature. While killing its new form won't net you the same amount of experience as killing the Djinni, the original items it held will still be dropped. Category:NPC Category:Creatures